Flight of Love
by FilmedIt
Summary: Blu and Jewel decide to go for a little "Flight of Love" in the morning,


-Blu's PoV-

I woke up with Jewel still firmly in my wings, and I saw she was smiling in her sleep which made my beak curve into a smile of happiness, knowing she was happy.

I carefully got out of the embrace, trying not to wake her up from her slumber. Once I got out of her embrace I flew to the hollow entrance, I breathed in the fresh air and looked at the sunrise.

"what a beautiful sight" Is what I told myself before looking at Jewel "But she's a better sight to behold." I also told myself turning to look at Jewel with her glistening feathers reflecting the sunlight.

I decided to wake Jewel up from her slumber, I slowly walked to her and gently shook her.

When she began to stir my smile became more significant. "Good morning beautiful," I said as she slowly got up. "Good morning handsome," she replied while rubbing her eyes with her wings, trying to get her sight to work correctly.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her while she stood up. "I don't know. Maybe we could go for a fly." She answered with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Sure I would love to," I answered with a bit more excitement showing in my voice and my face.

We both flew out of our hollow and started flying laps around the jungle of Rio De Janeiro.

"Hey Jewel"

"yes"

'Would you like to hear a song I made for you" I told her with excitement rushing through my body, "Im finally gonna be able to sing it to her!" I told myself in my mind.

"I would love to" she answered.

**Authors note: The song is called "INTO A FANTASY" by Alexander Rybak. Go listen to it while reading this scene.**

**_I have a dream you are there_**

**_High above the clouds somewhere_**

**_Rain is falling from the sky_**

**_But it never touches you_**

**_You're way up high_**

**_No more worries no more fears_**

**_You have made them disappear_**

**_Sadness try to steal the show_**

**_But now it feels like many years ago_**

**_And I_**

**_I will be with you every step_**

**_Heyy_**

**_Heyy_**

**_Tonight I found a friend in you_**

**_And I'll keep you close forever\_**

**_Come fly with me_**

ohh ohhh

**_Into a fantasy_**

ohhh oohh

**_Where you can be_**

**_Whoever you want to be_**

**_Come fly with me_**

**_We can fly all day long_**

**_Show me the world sing me a song_**

**_Tell me what the future holds_**

**_You and _**me**_ will paint it all in gold_**

**_And I_**

**_I will believe you're every way_**

**_hey_**

**_hey_**

**_'Cause I_**

**_I have a friend in you_**

**_We'll always stay together_**

**_Come fly with me_**

ohh ohhh

**_Into a fantasy_**

ohh ohh

**_Where you can be_**

**_Whoever you want to be_**

**_come fly with me_**

**_And I_**

**_I will be with you every step_**

**_Tonight I found a friend in you_**

**_And I keep you close forever_**

**_Come fly with me_**

**_Into a fantasy_**

**_Where you can be_**

**_Whoever you want to be_**

**_Come fly with me_**

**_Come fly with me_**

ohh ohhh

**_Into a fantasy_**

ohh ohhh

**_Where you can be_**

**_Whoever you want to be_**

**_Come fly with me_**

**_Heyy_**

"Blu (Sniff) T-that Was Buetifull," She told me with a single tear coming out of her eye, I wiped it away with my wing. "Thank you for that Blu."

"Your welcome, I love you, Jewel," I said with a heartfelt smile growing on my beak. "I love you too Blu," she said with the same heartfelt face as me.

We continued flying around the jungle of Rio; We flew around laughing doing tricks, although I couldn't because I didn't have the same amount of confidence as Jewel.

We landed at Nico and Pedro's club so we could have a dance since we hadn't done that in months.

Once we entered the club, there were glowing lights everywhere and lots of birds of all types dancing to the music.

Nico and Pedro noticed us and flew down to us, I heard wing beats from behind us and turned around.

"yo, Blu bird!" Pedro yelled since the noise in the club was loud. "It is deafening in here! Luder then usual!" I yelled back.

"How about we go to the private rooms to talk!" Nico suggested gesturing his wing to follow us.

Once we got there, they asked us what we were doing here. "we just came here to shake our tail feathers" I told them while putting my wing around Jewel, I don't know why I did, but I guess I wanted to feel her warmth.

"Oh well then sorry for pulling you in here, but while you are here any song suggestions?" Nico asked while getting his list of songs out of the drawer made of scrap metal he found.

"ahh, just the one where Jewel and I first danced." I suggested to them, "you mean 'I wanna party?'" Nico said while raising an eyebrow, "Yep that one." I reassured him that was the one. "OK, sure this Blu Bird."

We all flew back to the main room. Nico and Pedro went to the stage while Jewel and I went to the dance floor.

"Ok, we have an extraordinary suggestion from our extraordinary bluebirds in the crowd, so let's show them, love, because they are nearly extinct," Nico announced.

Once the song started me, and Jewel was dancing around having fun and looking into each other's eyes.

As Jewels part came up I spun her around and threw her into the air, She sang with her lovely voice, I just glanced at her falling in love with her more and more.

Once her part was done, and she had landed we stared into each other's eyes, we moved in closer and closer until out beaks were finally connected.

we both were tasting each other, I was eating mango, our tongues were dancing with each other, the kiss lasted at least 1 minute.

Once we, we just looked into each other's eyes and said: "I love you."

After that, we headed back to our hollow and watched the sunset together.

Jewel was in my wings **(In the same position on the cruise in 'Rio 2.' when Blu told her he would do anything for her)** We were like that for about an hour until we fell asleep, I still had her in my wings.

The End

**So did you guys like** **it? Its a significant improvement from my Aliens in the Amazon story isn't it. well leave a review and tell me your thoughts until next time, Alexey Joy signing off**


End file.
